


Happy Ending

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Their journey is over and it feels good.





	

Lee stands on the lush, verdant planet, his eyes scanning the horizon in wonder. He can’t believe that after three long years of false hopes and dashed dreams, heartache and loss, strife and struggle, they are here.

The future is theirs, bright and shiny and ripe for the taking.

Of course, not all of them are here. His mind skips to Dee, as it often does, then to others: Felix, Kat, Kendra—the names come in a long stream and Lee thinks he— _ping_!

Something stings the soft skin behind his right ear. _Ping, ping!_ Several somethings bounce off the crown of his head and fall to the grass below. Laughter rings out, strong and loud, the sound familiar but infrequently heard of late, and he turns to find Kara watching him, sunlight glinting on her blonde hair. She reaches out and grabs another handful of round, red berries off a low bush, and pelts one at him. It careens off the tip of his nose, and she cackles harder, practically doubling over with mirth.

“Is that really necessary, Kara?” he says, but he’s grinning as he says it, already striding towards her to grab his own ammunition.

“Yes!” she crows. “You were brooding again, Leland.”

He fires a few berries at her as she dances away, skipping easily out of his range. Lee gives chase, his heart leaping with every step, until he catches her, and tumbles her down to the earth beneath him. Her smile is easy and bright, more dazzling than the sun, and his breath is stolen. Lee stares at Kara, memorizing her face, the way she looks in this exact moment, like he’s done before. All of those rare moments of glee that he’s caught with her and has been cataloguing, secretly hoarding like an animal preparing for winter—

It occurs to Lee suddenly that he doesn’t have to anymore. They’ve made it. Their journey is finished.  
  
The realization fills him and it feels good.

He has the rest of his life to spend with Kara, and the rest of his life starts right now.

Lee dips his head and kisses her. His lips are soft, tentative, just lightly brushing hers at first, perhaps because in the back of his mind, there’s a part of him that still can’t believe it, that isn’t quite sure it will be allowed. But Kara is laughing against his mouth, and she pulls him closer, arms encircling him. Her mouth opens to him, and she deepens the kiss, tongue tracing his lower lip then sliding inside to taste and tease and tangle with his.

He is lost in the kiss, his blood quickening, his body heating, until suddenly he feels wetness on his skin, liquid sliding against the nape of his neck and he pulls back, tugs Kara’s arms down. Her right hand runs with juice, berries crushed in her palm, forgotten in their ardor. She laughs anew, the sound rolling out of her in waves and her eyes dance as she says, “Whoops!” then lowers her hand, quick as a wink, and pops them in her mouth.

“Kara! Are you crazy?”

She nods, giddy, her lips pursing as she chews the fruit. “Mmmhmm. Beyond insane, actually.” She winks.

Lee shakes his head, finding it hard to hold on to his self-righteousness. “You don’t even know what those are! They might be poison. You could d—”

He stops, the words on his tongue already dying.

Like she did.

Kara’s laughter fades, and a small, sympathetic smile curves her mouth. Her shoulders left against the high grass and she reaches for him, lays her other hand against his cheek. “It’s okay, Lee. I’m still here.” Then she lifts her head to kiss him again.

Her lips are wet, red from the juice. She tastes sweet and the rush of it hits him again, exhilaration filling him and easing the fear, the sting of old aches. She’s here. He’s here. That’s all that matters. They have all the time in the worlds now.

He cradles her face and relaxes, his body pressing her down again into the rich soil. Grass tickles his wrists and ankles, as his fingers trace her cheeks and brow and nose. He lifts a berry from the grass and bites it, then presses it to the corner of her mouth, outlining the sweet swell of her lips, then dragging it down the column of her throat. His lips follow the path he’s made, tongue flicking out in small lashes as he moves slowly down. Lee rubs the fruit across the jut of her collarbone and mouths her skin, tasting the salty, sun-warmed flesh beneath the sharp tang of the berries.

His fingers dip lower, delving into the deeply shadowed cleft between her breasts. It’s not enough suddenly so he lifts slightly, enough to skim his palms under her tanks against her stomach, then higher. He draws the fabric up, slipping his thumbs beneath her sports bra and lifting that away too, until she lies bare breasted in the grass below him. His eyes feast on her, breath held while he gazes for a long, long moment.

Kara laughs again. “C’mon Lee, it’s not like you haven’t seen them before.” She wriggles her eyebrows and he flushes. He doesn’t tell her she’s wrong. That he’s never seen her like this. So relaxed, so easy.  
So happy.

On New Caprica, their one night together, she was _almost_ like this. But there was still darkness then, around them, and inside her, though he’d turned a blind eye to it. And paid for it in the morning.

So he stares at her deeply now, searching for regret or shame or fear, but sees none of it in the brightness of this new day. Kara is glowing, incandescent in the sunlight, and his breath catches and he continues his exploration. He picks another bright red fruit, soft and ripe, and presses it to her breast, rolling it along her skin. Her breathing stutters as he drags it across her nipple, watches the flushed pink tip rise and round and stiffen into a pebbled point. Lee changes the pressure, pushing harder, grinding slow circles with his finger and thumb as the juice runs down, vivid ribbons of scarlet dripping against pale skin.

Kara makes small, soft noises in her throat when he swoops down and covers her with his mouth. His tongue licks her clean, swirling over and around the budded flesh again and again, until her murmurs turns to cries and he shifts, lips closing around her as he start to suckle. Kara’s nails are scoring his back now, digging as she slides hands high under his tanks. Her cries in his ear, punctuated every so often with an _ohhhh_ or a _yesss_ or sometimes _Leeee_ , are igniting a fire in him.

He reaches for his own shirts, pulling them off, wanting to feel skin against skin, and he savors the slow, warm press of her flesh to his own. Then he shifts his head, licks and sucks at her other breast until Kara’s hands slide urgently against him, reaching, pushing at his clothes as her breathing quickens. He captures her wrists, presses them gently back into the soil by her temples, and slides down again to dance his tongue across her stomach.

More fruit lies in the grass, and Lee plucks some, rests them on the curving plane of her abdomen, as he reaches down and tugs the rest of their clothing away. He pushes her thighs apart and Kara draws her knees up, opens herself to him as he slides lower, broad shoulders butting against the backs of her thighs. His face hovers a breath away from her sex, and it takes all his willpower not to sink into her, slide his tongue between the slick pink folds.

Instead he reaches for a berry, glides it across the swell of her stomach, dips it into her navel briefly, then drags it down lower, into the tawny curls. Kara moans, a deep throaty sound and reaches down, sliding her fingers into his hair. They curl, nails gently scratching his scalp, but surprisingly, she doesn’t push, doesn’t try to direct him, just waits. Lee smiles.

His fingers continue their descent, tracing the deep red fruit against the lighter blush of her skin. He glides it down, pushes in, just barely, at the top of her cleft and rubs lightly. Her body shivers. With two fingers, he drags the small, round, glistening fruit around, circling the edges of her sex till he gets to the top again. This time he presses inward a bit more, letting the outer flesh of the berry just graze her swollen, quivering clit. Kara cries out, hissing sibilant sounds, and her fingers tighten where they twine in his hair.

He waits but she doesn’t push and he rewards her by dragging the berry down in a straight line this time. Her thighs tense, shift against his shoulders as she splays them wider, hips lifting anxiously. He presses a hand to her pubic bone, holding her down, and pushes the sweet fruit lower, slipping it against the shadowed valley of her entrance. He pauses, counting in his head for a full moment until he hears her frustrated keen of his name. _“Gods, Leeeee...”_

Then and only then, he pushes into her, thick fingers still scissored around the ripe fruit as he sinks them inside the tight, wet heat at her center. His cock rises against his belly as he watches her body envelop them, engorged flesh folding around the first knuckle, then the second as he thrusts in deeper. He can feel her cunt convulsing, greedy flesh tugging at his fingers, and her hips buck against the hand holding her down.

With reluctance, Lee pulls out, the berry now crushed into mangled remains. He smears it over her sex and lowers his head to lap with his tongue. He licks and licks, licks her clean as Kara’s heels beat a tattoo against his shoulders. The hand on his head pushes now and he acquiesces to her silent demands, sinking his face into her flesh, thrusting his tongue deep inside her. She is sweet, the juice from the berries mingling with her richer muskier taste and he slides his hands down her flanks, cradles her ass in his hands and tilts her hips up. He drinks from her, sucking and lapping long after she tenses and breaks, thighs squeezing his head as she comes.

Aching for his own release, he finally pulls away, trails his mouth back up her sated, boneless form and captures her lips in a hard, slanting kiss. Kara stirs to life, her tongue tangling with his, hand reaching down to grasp his erection, stroking and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. His pulse pounds, dizzy with want, and he shifts between her legs. Kara tugs, rubbing his head against her clit, once, twice, then angles him down, whispering urgently, _“Now, Lee, gods, now.”_ He drives himself into her, pushing hard and deep, his hands clawing into the earth for purchase, and her legs lift wrapping around his waist.

Lee sighs, bliss radiating through his body at the feel of being inside her again, finally. He pumps into her, his hips stuttering as he fraks her with quick hard thrusts, unable to go slow now that he’s so unbearably close to climax. Kara’s groaning, nipping at the stubbled skin of his neck, sinking her teeth into his earlobe. Her hands clutch his ass, pulling him back down again every time he strokes out, and he thrusts harder, faster, hips pounding until finally it overtakes him, orgasm rushing through his body like a tidal wave as he explodes inside her, gasping.

Lee collapses, his body sagging and spent. Kara is still shaking under him, her body rippling with aftershocks, and he slides his arms under her back, pulls her tight to him and rolls. Her muscles shift against him as Kara gasps then giggles into his ear, the sound like music. Lee holds her on top of him, savoring the feelings rushing through him, as he slides his hands slowly up and down her body, tracing lazy circles on her skin.

He thinks: _this is what bliss feels like._


End file.
